Best gifts ever
by violet167
Summary: Misaki and Takumi give gifts to each other.
_**Hello to everyone. This is my one shot for the Usui Birthday challenge and I hope you guys enjoy! Please check out Alien heart attack and Love is a battlefield!**_

* * *

"Move that to the left and make sure the right food is selected," Misaki Ayuzawa says to her assistant. Today is Takumi's birthday, her boyfriend for seven years since high school.

She wants to make sure everything is perfect for his birthday. She wants it to be the best birthday he'll ever remember. Sure the others they spent before were great but this one is special.

Misaki glances down at her watch and notices how fast the time is going by. She needs to start getting dress some.

"Ayame!" She calls to her assistant. "Make sure everything is perfect for me please.

Ayame nods and goes to inspect every detail.

Misaki heads to the parking lot to go get her car. She will come back to the restaurant later once her pervert is with her. She gets into her and and goes home to her apartment.

She moved away from her family a few years ago after she returned from college. Misaki chose a small apartment for herself that was good for her income and of course it wasn't far away from Takumi's apartment. He was always there with and even at times he didn't want to leave.

The moment she arrives at her apartment she quickly runs around it trying to get ready. For tonight she will wear a midnight blue dress that hugs her body and the rest flows to the floor. No one had to know she is wearing scandals. The dress is long and hiding her feet so it isn't a bad idea to wear scandals. She doesn't feel like wearing heels.

She applies light makeup as Sakura had showed her and once she is done, Misaki is satisfied with how she looks. She glances as the time and knows she have to hurry. She grabs her purse and was ready to go out the door when she remembers his present. Misaki turns and goes to her room and comes back out with a small wrapped bow in her hands.

"Time to collect Takumi," She whispers going to her car.

* * *

"Misaki you look beautiful," Takumi says when her car pulls up in front of him and she stepped out. "Is my birthday or your birthday. You're stealing my spotlight."

Misaki chuckles and walks over to him. "And you look dashing," She replies and opens the door for him.

"I'll d-"

"No!" Misaki stops him. "Today is your birthday just relax and enjoy it."

"Yes ma'am," He obeys and gets in.

Misaki chuckles and shuts the door. She then goes around to her side of the car and gets in. "Prepare to have a wonderful night."

"I will."

* * *

"Misaki it looks great. Misa chan did all this for me~" Takumi smiles looking around at the restaurant.

"Yes because I love you and I want you to enjoy today."

"This way to your seats please," The waiter greets them taking Takumi and Misaki outside.

This time Takumi pulls out Misaki's chair for her then went to his. They order food and drinks and laugh with each other just enjoying the night when Misaki decides it's time for him to open his present.

"Here you go," She tells him handing him a bow. She watches careful as he opens it.

Takumi finally opens the box and takes out baby bottles? Bibes? Baby shoes?

"Misaki why-" He stops when he notices her smiling and realise what she is trying to tell him. "A-Are you?"

Misaki nods. "We're going to be parents."

Takumi smiles back at her. "We're going to be parents! I'm going to be a dad. I'm excited."

He goes over to Misaki who stands up to hug him. Takumi let's go of her to touch her stomach. "Our little one is in there growing."

Takumi clears his throat and looks at her serious. "It has perfect timing since there's something I want to do."

Misaki looks at him confused. "What?"

"I asked your assistant for a favour and she was happy enough to do it."

"What favour?" Misaki questions.

Takumi looks over at the waiter who nods in understanding and goes off somewhere. Music then starts to play

 **It's a beautiful night ,**

 **We're looking for something dumb to do**

 **Hey baby**

 **I think I want to marry you**

"What's going on Takumi?"

"I wanted to do this earlier but I chose tonight to do it. Who knew I would have more exciting news," Takumi chuckles.

"What are you doing?" Misaki says watching Takumi get down on one knee.

 **Is it the look in your eyes?**

 **Or is it these dancing juice?**

 **Who cares baby**

 **I think I wanna marry you**

He goes into his pocket and pulls out a small box which Misaki knows what's inside.

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaims in shock.

"I loved you from the time I met you. And everyday I spend with with you makes me fall in love with you more.."

 **Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go**

 **No one will know**

 **Oh come on girl**

"I want you to be the first thing I see in the morning and I want you to be there with me all through the night. So I'm asking you will you marry me?"

 **Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow**

 **Shots of patron**

 **And it's on girl**

Misaki stares at her boyfriend almost in tears.

 **Don't say no, no, no, no-no**

 **Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah**

 **And we'll go, go, go, go-go**

 **If you're ready, like I'm ready**

"Yes I will marry you!" She answers as Takumi slips the ring on her finger.

 **Cause it's a beautiful night**

 **We're looking for something dumb to do**

 **Hey baby**

 **I think I wanna marry you**

"Best gifts ever," Takumi whispers then captures her lips.

* * *

 **That's the end! Hope you guys enjoyed. If there are mistakes I'll edit later since I have an exam now. Make sure to check out the other stories for the Usui birthday Challenge.**


End file.
